Losing Time
by The-Artist-64
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor makes a deal with the Master: that if the Master leaves Earth forever, he shall take blame for his destruction. The Doctor is double crossed and sent to the electric chair. Our Time Lord hero still has one more ace up his sleeve: a regeneration. The Twelfth Doctor is born.
1. Chapter 1

**THE UNTOLD SAGA OF THE ELEVENTH DOCTOR**

_After leaving the Doctor's own timestream and a run in with two other incarnations of our hero, the Doctor and Clara reboard the TARDIS and continue to fight the evils of the universe throughout time and space._

_However, the adventure in the Doctor's timestream and the many copies of herself had caused Clara to fall fatally ill. The Doctor eventually had to return Clara to her own timeline due to her failing health._

_Heartbroken, our Time Lord hero piloted his police box down to Earth, where he soon had a run-in with the Master, who had escaped his previous imprisonment on Time War era Gallifrey._

_The world threatened, the Doctor strikes a deal with the Master: that if the Master left Earth forever, the Doctor would take blame for the destruction the Master had caused on Earth._

_Unknown to our hero, the Master double crossed him and stole his TARDIS._

_After the Master had left and the Doctor took the blame, the enraged people of Earth send the Doctor to the electric chair._

_**And now the adventure continues...**_

* * *

"No, no! You don't understand! The Master, he's out there!" the Doctor shouted. He squirmed and wriggled as he was tied to the deathly chair. A tall man wearing dark clothes and a bowler hat and dark framed glasses watched behind glass.

"Turn on the current, quickly." he said. Electricity lit up the room. It died down, leaving the lifeless body of the Doctor. "Now move mister John Smith to the morgue." he paused as he moved his glasses down on his nose with his bony finger, revealing two green snake-like eyes. "Oh, and a word to the wise: bolt down the coffin." a wicked smile shown on his pointed face.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

The stars were covered by the gloomy clouds that night, and heavy rains swept across the land. Lightening accompanied the rains, flashing brightly and crashing loudly.

Down by the graveyard, a freshly dug grave read '_John Smith_'. Underneath that grave, a body began to reshape. Skin restored, hair regrown and internal organs reformed.

A strange heartbeat emitted from the body, and the eyes of this new man opened. He looked around frantically, and began to beat his way out of the coffin.

"I AM ALIVE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Matt the Gravedigger was on his way home. It was late, and he was tired.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. A storm." he muttered to himself. A loud bolt of lightening quickly drew his attention, but he quickly dismissed this fear. As he was making his way to the gothic iron gate, and heard a muffled scream and a loud beating. He turned around quickly, and went a bit quicker with looking through his keys. "Just superstitions: it's all in my head." Matt said, heart racing. He heard wood crack, and a hand burst out of the ground. He dropped his keys, and was eventually staring into the face of an older man in a torn, bloodied suit. Saying nothing, just staring, he fell over in a panic attack. The man who had risen from the dead, the Doctor, just stumbled out of the cemetery and made his way for a bar close by.

He came through the door a mess. Hair ruffled, bruises and cuts everywhere and a torn suit. Everyone took a quick look at him when he stood in the doorway, but shrugged it off and returned to conversations. He slumped into a barstool, rubbed his eyes and looked at the young lady standing in front of him.

"Water." he mumbled, and everyone looked at the strange man again, but eventually returned to their business. The Doctor was eventually given a glass full of tap water, and he chugged it down quickly. He looked at the young woman in front of him again. "A mirror please." he said a bit more clearly. The people in the bar, used to his strangeness, laughed a bit. After he was handed a mirror, he took a look at his face. "Goodness me, I've aged!" he paused a bit, patting his hair into place. "A pointed jaw...dark eyes." he noticed the many bruises and cuts on his face. "If I were cleaned up a bit, I could look quite refined..." the young woman smiled.

"Have you had a bit too much to drink?" she laughed. The Doctor looked up from his mirror, and his weary eyes looked shocked.

"I know you! You're...you're...a friend..." he thought a moment. "Quite recent in my history..." he rubbed his forehead. "Sarah, Sarah...no! Clara! You are Clara Oswald!" he shouted. "No...no...I put you back in 2014...you're a time copy." he said, voice softening a bit.

"Clara Oswin Oswald." she said with a smile.

"I'm starting to remember now..." the Doctor recalled. "Beautiful orange pastures..."

"Gallifrey." she explained.

"Yes...yes...I remember now...the Master...why does that name ring in my mind?" he paused, and gained a look of terror on his face. His full memory had recovered. "The Master has my TARDIS." he sighed. "He has my TARDIS. I'm powerless. I have nothing." he frowned, showing his lost hope.

"No you're not." the sweet bartender said. "You're the Doctor! Do you know how many times you've saved the universe?" The Doctor smiled as his hope was revived. He got up from the barstool, and right before he could reach the door, Clara said one more thing. "Run you clever boy, and remember me." the Time Lord took one last look, smiled and ran out the door. Clara smirked as she got back to cleaning the dishes.


End file.
